Cache 1
12:31 Rigbybestie1510 I only did... 11? 12? * *I AM DI'WARDEN AGAIN! Ugh, that is such a TERRIBLE pun... >< *Sigh... I'm all by myself... with 16 puppies... *Ty... *Welcome to the Di'angelo and Malti Wiki chat *Jaillox has joined the chat. *12:50 Jaillox Sorry, Sorry, Sorry... *Chat stopped working, and I didn't notice... *Rigbybestie1510 *12:51 Rigbybestie1510 *You are now away. *Jaillox has left the chat. *Jaillox has joined the chat. *You are no longer away. *1:06 Rigbybestie1510 WB RP RP RP RP RP? *1:07 Jaillox YES YES YES YES YES! *1:09 Rigbybestie1510 YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY *1:09 Jaillox *Mistress is laying on bed, feeding Emmett, Freya, Spotty, Tracy, and Frizzy* **Malti * *that's gonna take some getting used to *1:09 Rigbybestie1510 WHOA. WTF... *1:09 Jaillox What? You never seen a woman feed her pups? *1:13 Rigbybestie1510 No, I mean the Mistress part... never mind, never mind... carry on. *1:14 Jaillox Ugh... it is SO hard to feed these pups... the first litter didn't eat as much as them... *she winces* *1:14 Rigbybestie1510 Too bad I can't feed them... *1:15 Jaillox Oh, shut up... *pushes Di's face out of the way* *You are now away. **the pups are full* Thank god... *gently pushes them off* *they jump off the bed, and play with Di'* *You are no longer away. *1:20 Rigbybestie1510 *sees the time* *thinking* Crap! In a little bit, I have to work for that mangy cat... luckily, Malti forgot today is my first day of work... Awww... I love you guys... *1:23 Jaillox *Emmett climbs up and grabs one ear, while Tracy grabs the other, and Frizzy grabs his tail, and Spotty grabs one arm and Frizzy grabs the other* *1:24 Rigbybestie1510 OW GUYS I NEED THOSE THINGS OH DOG YOU'RE HURTING CLEMENTINE ...well, at least they're not messing with my fun parts... *1:26 Jaillox *Freya falls off his arm, hits the ground below her, and raises her head up quickly, hitting Di' between the legs* *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *1:33 Rigbybestie1510 *high-pitched* Yep, that's what I get for mentioning that... *looks at watch* Look at the time, I gotta go, gotta earn the money, ya know! Be back home soon, dear! *leaves house* Thank Dog... *1:34 Jaillox Malti: What the dog is he talking about? *she sits there for over an hour thinking about what it could mean* **she finally realizes* Oh, yeah! It's Di's first day at the plant! He's working as the safety inspector! *total Simpsons ripoff* *1:38 Rigbybestie1510 *You are now away. *You are no longer away. **gets in building* He, where's ol' Scratch-mat at? I bet he's someone licking his-- *bumps into Mr. Scratch* Oh... hey, there... *1:45 Jaillox Mr. Scratch: Now, just WHO IN THE BLAZES ARE YOU? *1:49 Rigbybestie1510 Well... uhh... you HAVE to remember me... I've been in the papers a LOT! *shows headline with him on it* ..and... you ate my sushi and I came to get it and your goon throw me out... and I came back for revenge and you had your goons beat me and... uh... now, I'm working for you for some reason... *1:50 Jaillox Hmm.. Odd... I don't remember you! But, welcome to the team! *gives him a very creepy fake smile* *extends his hand for him to shake* *1:53 Rigbybestie1510 Huh. You're the FIRST guy I ever seen that doesn't remember me... *silently* I'll be watching out for you, Stingray... *shakes his hand* *1:55 Jaillox Huh? My name is Scratch, not Stingray, son. *extends claw* And DON'T you forget that. *comes within 1/4 inch of Di's face with the point of his claw* *1:56 Rigbybestie1510 Yeah, yeah... well, what am I supposed to be doing? *1:59 Jaillox You're supposed to be watching the safety of the reactors... in other words, if they explode and we have Chernobyl all over again, it's YOUR fault... *he just barely grazes Di's skin with his claw* *his eyes go fuzzy* Ah, Chernobyl... what a mess... WHAT A MESS... Tut, tut... *shakes head* *2:01 Rigbybestie1510 Now, uh, usually, I don't worry about logic, because it's stupid but... WHY do we have radioactive crap here that could wreak havoc among the land? I mean, we could do something more eco-friendly, you know... we ARE supposed to be better than Earth environmentally-wise... *2:02 Jaillox *he pokes Di in the nose* Don't question the ways of Edmund D. Scratch. *Dramatic pose, which is the same as the 20 ft fall painting of him right behind him* *2:04 Rigbybestie1510 Fine, whatever... *puts glasses on* I'll be over here... watching things. *quietly* I shouldn't have this job, I get distracted SO easily... *2:04 Jaillox Uh, your office is on the next floor. *points towards elevator* *2:05 Rigbybestie1510 Oh. Uhh... right... *goes on elevator* *2:09 Jaillox SMETHELLS! *2:09 Rigbybestie1510 Smethells: Y-yes, sir? *2:10 Jaillox I want you to keep an eye on that young man... *He seems... ODD... *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *2:16 Rigbybestie1510 Okay, sir... *scene cuts to Di'angelo* *with Di'angelo doll and a Mr. Scratch doll (how the-- what the fuck?)* Di'angelo: *as Scratch* You must work for me forever! *as Di'* But, I have a wife and 16 hungry kids! *as Scratch* I don't care, muahahaha! *as Di'* Well, you're going to pay for this! *takes out Di'Warden doll (how the... what the... dude, where do you get these from?)* Ta-da! I, Di'Warden, am here to stop you, evil cat, or should I say... Stingray?! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! *makes explosion sounds and makes the two fight* *as Scratch* Auggh, you defeated me! *as Di'Warden* Looks like another day saved by... DI'WARDEN! Dog: Will you keep it down? I have to concentrate! Di'angelo: Dude... why are you so... colorless? Dog: From the stress of working... Di'angelo: Oh, no... he IS evil! He's harvesting everyone's happiness and using it for energy! I must stop him as... Di'Warden! (OMG, what the heck was I thinking? ) *2:18 Jaillox Scratch: Hmm... I should see how my new employee is doing... SMETHELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLS! *2:19 Rigbybestie1510 Smethells: Yes, sir? *2:20 Jaillox I want you to go and see how our new employee, Michelangelo is doing... *2:21 Rigbybestie1510 You mean, Di'angelo, sir? (OMG, Di'angelo used to have a brother named Michaelangelo. Nvm, you don't care) *2:22 Jaillox Whatever the new employee's name is, then yes. *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *2:27 Rigbybestie1510 Okay, sir. *scene cuts to Di'angelo* Di'angelo: How shall I find out about his evil plan fully... it's only a theory... waaaaaaaaaait... I'm the safety inspector... all I have to do is "inspect" and find-- Smethells: ...find what? Di'angelo: *sweating profusely* Find that nothing's wrong! Yes, that's all... that nothing's wrong... *(Sorry, sorry, I'm back) *Smethells: Mm-hmm... *leaves* Di'angelo: Oh Dog... he's going to let him onto my plan... TO MY HIDEOUT! *scene cuts to him in the bathroom* Alright... I need to figure out how to get in there without suspicion... Smethells: *goes back to Scratch* Sir! Sir! I think the new employee is planning on doing something! Something... bad. I knew we couldn't trust any dogs, I knew it, I said it. *2:36 Jaillox *back to Malti and the second litter* *the first it outside playing* Sigh...Days are lonely without Di' here... *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *2:38 Rigbybestie1510 Sparki: *knocks on door* Malti, are you alone? *2:41 Jaillox *Malti answers it* Yeah... Di's at the power plant, working... it's weird, y'know? Being alone all day? *2:42 Rigbybestie1510 *seductively* Well... we can have some me and you time... It's just TERRIBLE how you have to stay at home all alone like this... *2:43 Jaillox Yeah... well, who else would take care of the pups? *2:45 Rigbybestie1510 I could help take care of them... and you... while he's at work... *2:45 Jaillox *sniff* Yeah... *her eyes grow watery* *2:48 Rigbybestie1510 *hugs her* Aww... don't worry, I'll be here for you... now, uh, where is your bedroom? So, we can relax in there and talk... *silently* and do other things... *2:49 Jaillox *sniff* It's down the hall... first door on the right... **Malti takes the now sleeping pups, and lays them down in their cribs* *You are now away. **she goes in her bedroom and flops down on the bed, with her face in the pillow* *she starts crying* *You are no longer away. *2:54 Rigbybestie1510 *goes in bedroom and sits on bed* Now, let's talk... how has Di'angelo been treating you lately? Has he been push-offish? Does he try to avoid contact with you by leaving all of the time to go do something? Do you feel unloved? *2:55 Jaillox *lifts her head up* S-sometimes... he goes to work, and leaves me with the pups, all alone... and sometimes, he acts attracted towards me... *2:58 Rigbybestie1510 Aww... *takes jersey off* Man, your house is SWELTERING... Well, I know what makes me feel better when Clover goes off to the city for a bit (like she did now...)... *Jaillox has left the chat. *Jaillox has joined the chat. *3:00 Rigbybestie1510 WB *3:01 Jaillox *sniff* W-what? *3:02 Rigbybestie1510 *takes shorts off* Having some fun with my friends... *3:03 Jaillox Uhh, Sparki? What're you do-*his pants hit her in the face* *Hmmph... *she pulls pants off face* *3:05 Rigbybestie1510 Sshhhhh... let me do all the talking... *gets on top of her* #OhDogWhy *3:05 Jaillox What are you doing?! *Get off of me! *she tries to push him off, but he's too heavy* *3:06 Rigbybestie1510 What do you think I'm doing? Trying to have fun... *3:07 Jaillox Sparki, please! I HAVE A HUSBAND! *she tries to roll out, but he's pinned her down* *3:09 Rigbybestie1510 I know you have a husband. But, he stole you from me. I wanted you, Malti... but HE got to you before I could make my move. So, now I'm suck with that whiny female dog, Clover. *3:09 Jaillox B-but what if she finds out?! *she struggles to get out of his paws* *3:10 Rigbybestie1510 Uhh... we both have a VERY open relationship... I get all the girls I want and she gets all the guys she wants. But, we stay together just fine. *3:11 Jaillox Well, I don't WANT you. Let me go! *she struggles to get free* *doesn't realize her tail is slowly wiping across his manhood* #OhDogWhy *3:12 Rigbybestie1510 I'm sorry... OMG, what? *3:13 Jaillox It's supposed to be making him want her even more. She's turning him on even more than he already is. #OhDogWhy *3:14 Rigbybestie1510 I know... it's just... OMG... *3:15 Jaillox *she struggles to get free of her bonds* Please, let me go, Sparki... *3:16 Rigbybestie1510 Malti, I lost you forever to... HIM... and you think I'll let you go THIS easily? I don't think so... *3:16 Jaillox W-what're you gonna do to me?! *she has look of fear in her eyes& *3:17 Rigbybestie1510 Well, we're going to have our OWN puppies... *3:18 Jaillox NO! NO! I WON'T LET YOU! *she struggles to get free, but she can't* *3:20 Rigbybestie1510 *imitating Di'angelo* I'm afraid you don't have a choice. *starts... (Oh Dog... DX) doing you know what* *3:21 Jaillox NO! NO! *she closes eyes, and tries to turn her body, but she can't* PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU! *she starts crying* I'M FINE WITH DI'ANGELO! *3:21 Rigbybestie1510 I'M NOT FINE WITH IT! I WANTED YOU AND YOU WILL BE MINE! *3:22 Jaillox NO! I WON'T LET YOU! *she spits on his snout* *3:23 Rigbybestie1510 *wipes it off* Good, I like the abuse. BITE ME SOMEWHERE! *3:23 Jaillox OK, I WILL! *she bites him on the nose* *3:24 Rigbybestie1510 Yes! I love it! *3:25 Jaillox NO! STOP! PLEASE! *she is crying, looking into his eyes* I don't want to have your puppies... **sobbing* Please... *3:29 Rigbybestie1510 I DON'T CARE! I had other girls say that and I STILL didn't give a rat's behind! Di'angelo: Hey, honey, I escaped my job alive somehow, uhh... don't ask about the notch on my ear... and the grease spots... and how half of Clementine is missing... don't worry, all of my scars will go away sooner or later and I'll be fine... Oh, hey Sparki. I'll be in the living room until you guys are done. *leaves room* *stops in hallway* Wait. *runs back in bedroom* SPARKI, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY WIFE?! Sparki: She asked for me to do this! Di'angelo: LIES! She never loved you! Sparki: Yes, she did! She always loved me! She only went with you because she felt sorry for you! Di'angelo: THAT'S A LOAD OF BULL! *3:30 Jaillox DI! Thank god! Help me! I Can't get out of his grip! *she struggles, and he holds her down harderY *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *3:34 Rigbybestie1510 Dang it, dude, I thought we were good! Sparki: We were until you FINALLY decided to marry the love of my life! Di'angelo: I thought you loved Clo-- Sparki: NO! I just use for... personal reasons. Di'angelo: Ew. Anyway... *pushes him off of Malti* Sparki: What the heck?! Now, you decide to grow some man-grapes? Di'angelo: I go to work for ONE day and one of my FRIENDS, tries to have sex with my wife... GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! Sparki: No! She shall be MINE! *pounces on Di'angelo, then starts attacking him* Di'angelo: She's MINE! *3:35 Jaillox *Malti tries to run away, but it tripped by Sparki* *her head hits the floor, and she nearly passes otu* *Sparki: Ooh, I'll take that... *he lifts her up and runs& *3:38 Rigbybestie1510 Malti!! *runs after him* GIVE ME BACK MY WIFE! *3:41 Jaillox *he runs out of the bedroom with Malti, then turns around before Di' can notice, and he rushes back in the bedroom, and locks the door* YOU STOLE MY PRECIOUS MALTI FROM ME! SO NOW, I'M GONNA DO WHAT I'VE WANTED TO DO SINCE I FIRST SAW HER! *he starts doing it with her* *3:42 Rigbybestie1510 *runs back to bedroom door* *tries to open door* NO!! MALTI!!! *bangs on door* *Jaillox has left the chat. *Jaillox has joined the chat. *3:46 Jaillox *she wakes up* What the-?! SPARKI! GET OFF OF ME! *she struggles to get free of her restraints* Sparki: Ohh, yeah... this feels even better than I thought... oh, yeah... **he squirts* Oh, yeah... Ungh... *You are now away. *Malti: AAAGH! DI! GET LOX! HE';; BE ABLE TO HE-AGGHHHH! **HE'LL *You are no longer away. *3:50 Rigbybestie1510 Okay, dear! *runs off to Lox's house* *bangs rapidly on his door* LOX! LOX! LOX! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOX!!! Oh Dog, HELP ME! *3:51 Jaillox *Lox comes out* Yeah? Dude, you look pale... you feeling alright, man? *3:53 Rigbybestie1510 I CAME HOME FROM WORK AFTER FINDING OUT MY BOSS IS EVIL AND I ESCAPED AND I COME HOME AND I SEE SPARKI HAVING SEX WITH MALTI! AND I CAN'T DO A THING!!! *hyperventilating* *3:54 Jaillox Oh, dog... Lemme help you out with that... *rushes out door, and into Di's house* *goes upstairs and breaks down the door, covering his eyes the whole time* Sparki: What the duck?! **fuck *THAT WAS NOT INTENTIONAL *3:55 Rigbybestie1510 *3:55 Jaillox *Lox pushes Di' in there* Go get your woman back. I'll handle Sparki. *grabs Sparki by the neck, drags him into the hallway, begins to beat the shit out of him* *3:56 Rigbybestie1510 *goes to Malti* *hugs her* Dear, are you okay? *3:57 Jaillox *Malti is on the bed, coughing, spluttering, and crying* I-i-it was horrible, Di... I couldn't do anything... *she cries into his fur* *3:58 Rigbybestie1510 It's okay, honey... *hugs her tightly* *3:59 Jaillox *Lox comes back in, covered in blood* Uh, I hope you don't mind a few bloodstains on your carpet... *hall is covered with blood* *Sparki is laying on the ground, looking in pain* *his manhood is off in another part of the hallway* **looks kinds like this: http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lzz138edzd1qi4nyc.png* *Whoops *http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lzz138edzd1qi4nyc.png *I'm just gonna... leave... *Lox leaves* *Malti: Oh, Di'... thank dog you found us when you did... *she hugs him, and cries into his shoulder* *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *4:06 Rigbybestie1510 THANKS, LOX! Yeah... it's a good thing... I can IMAGINE what my boss is going to do to me tomorrow for skipping work like this... look, don't cry, Sparki had the crapola beat out of him, so we won't have to deal with him for a BIT... *4:07 Jaillox *cries* I never expected him to... you know... I thought he was trying to comfort me... I known I should have been suspicious when he asked where the bedroom was... *cries into his shoulder* *Oh, dog... I never want to have sex AGAIN... *she hugs Di tightly, crying the whole time* *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *4:12 Rigbybestie1510 Again? *silently* Damn it, Sparki... *4:13 Jaillox Well, definitely not anytime soon, that's for sure...*she hugs him, lays on top of him* · · Well, definitely not anytime soon, that's for sure...*she hugs him, lays on top of him* · · 4:15 Rigbybestie1510 Sigh... I understand... well, let's just rest here for a bit... · · 4:15 Jaillox Yeah... *she falls asleep hugging him*